l'un reviens, l'autre s'en va
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Toute l'équipe a gagné contre le Dieu du Mungenjo. Pourtant si Ban aurait su, il ne se serait pas battu pour tout perdre.


one-shot GetBakers

rating : T

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi ^^  
titre : l'un reviens, l'autre s'en va  
résumer : Toute l'équipe a gagné contre le Dieu du Mungenjo. Pourtant si Ban aurait su, il ne se serait pas battu pour tout perdre.

POV Ban :

Je me reveille en sursaut et me cogne la tête contre le toit de la ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar .... non ....

Il y a un mois :

Brain trust, le Mungenjo, finit ....On a gagné, j'ai gagné. Tout est terminé. Quand j'y repense, c'est comme un rêve... déplaisant bien s'est tous retrouvés en face de l'autre taré, le Dieu du Mungenjo. Ginji, et tout ses potes, même heaven, Pore ... Notre victoire nous a offert beaucoup de récompences ...  
La mémoire revenue pour les porteurs du stigmate, la vérité pour d'autre, et à Ginji ...sa mère. Les retrouvailles furent vraiment émouvantes, Ginji attendait ca depuis si longtemps.... Il y eu aussi des pertes. Mon père est mort, je l'ai tué. j'ai été obliger de le faire, comme pour Yamato. Et comme pour Yamato ca m'a attiré la haine de quelqu'un, ici Pore. Malgré tout, nous étions tous réunis au café de Pore. Je me sentais bien à ce moment là. Enfin presque. Ma victoire contre "Dieu" m'a oté un de mes pouvoirs .... Adieu les 200kg de force dans mes bras ... Il ne me reste plus que le Jagan. Ca me rend nerveux car je me sens aussi fort qu'un gosse et c'est a peu près le cas. Sans ma force magique, je suis en réalité maigre donc forcement .... Mais je ne regrette pas. Ginji est heureux et en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je le regarde. il ne cesse de discuter avec sa mère. Petite, brune, jolie malgré ses quelques rides. Je la fixe et nos regards se croisent. Elle fronce les sourcils. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas pour le moment. Je lui est peut-etre fait peur lors de mon combat ?? Qu'importe. La nuit arrive et je ne sais pas où on va loger la mère de Ginji. Il est hors de question pour Ginji de se séparer de sa matriciel pour le moment. Finalement j'apprend que Kazuki accepte de prendre Ginji et la femme. Mon nom n'est pas cité. Je peux comprendre. Ce soir je dormirais dans la Subaru. De tout facon, je préfère ne pas la laisser seule. Tout le monde se quitte, embrassades ....  
Le lendemain, je ne parle pas beaucoup a Ginji, il est tellement collé a sa mere. Ce n'est pas dit mechament. Je peux comprendre. Je lui dis que je vais me balader et acheter des clopes. En réalité, je vais visiter un apparte (même si je vais réellement m'acheter des cigarettes au passage). Pour nous. L'homme me fait visiter. L'appartement me plait et je pense qu'il plaira a Ginji. Il a dit qu'il me rappellerais car, il ne pouvait s'occuper de rédiger les papiers maintenant. A dans un mois alors ?? Oui monsieur ....  
Les jours passent et j'ai l'impression de devenir transparent. Ginji et moi parlons a peine ensemble. J'ai envie de retrouver notre complicité, notre amitié, ses ban-chan. Ban-chan ..... Ca fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas entendu. ca me manque. Alors je vais le voir, lui dit allons nous balader tout les deux... Il me repond qu'il ne peut laisser sa mere seule. je retorque en riant qu'elle ne va pas s'envoler. Il me regarde noir. je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé la blague. Je m'en vais seul, encore. Si je connaissais un peu Tokyo, maintenant c'est par coeur. Je rentre au café, les nuages sont bas, il va pleuvoir. Je ne trouve personne. j'appelle. Rien. je monte à l'étage. des voix ... Ginji et sa mere. Un froid. une voix féminine persuadant Ginji de ne plus me fréquenter, de m'ignorer. Je sens une presence. ON me dit que c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. Le tisseur. Ginji et sa genitrice rappliquent. Merci le travelo, j'te revaudrait ca.  
- Viens Ginji, on s'en va ...  
- oui maman.  
- Vous venez Kazuki ??  
- Oui, volontier madame.  
Un beau sourire pour couronner le tout. ils descendent sans se soucier de moi. Ils se foutent de ma gueule là. je sens la colère bouillir en moi. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas perdre Ginji. Mon Ginji. Le seul à faire attention à moi. Le seul à ne pas me hair ou me mépriser. Je lui prend le poignet et le retourne au milieu du café.  
- Lache-moi ...  
- Ginji. A quoi tu joues ??!!!  
- lache-moi.  
- Pourquoi tu m'ignores hein ??!!  
- lache-moi !  
- Je ...  
- Mon fils vous a dit de le lacher !!!!  
- LA FERME !!!!  
j'explose de rage. Mais je suffoque lorsque Ginji me met un coup de poing. Ginji ... J'attéris quelques mètres plus loin. Ginji ... Je sens un coup de pied percuté mon ventre, puis une décharge électrique me fait gémir de douleurs. Ginji ... Je ne réagit pas, même si j'ai mal. Très mal. Je suis trop choqué. Ginji... Un coup au visage ... Le noir.  
Je me reveille, trempé. Pourquoi ?? Je me rend compte que je suis dans une rue. Il pleut .Puis je me souviens. Ginji ... les mots... Ginji .... leurs mépris ... Ginji .... mes questions .... Ginji ... Ginji ... GINJI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Je crois que j'hurle. De douleurs, de rage, de peine, de désespoir .....Je pleure, je sanglote .... J'aurais été dans mon état normal je me ferais pitié.  
Les jours passent... je visionnes en boucle dans ma tête mes souvenirs heureux, Ginji. Je traines dans les rues comme une âme en peine et je crois que c'est ce que je suis devenu. Je ne mange plus. je maigris. Les gens marchent autour de moi sans me voir et je ne les voit pas. Chacun sa misère, la mienne est déjà trop forte. J'aurais voulu ne jamais retourner au Mungenjo, que jamais on ne retrouve ca mère. Alors on serait rester tout les deux comme avant. Je marche inlassablement dans la rue. J'ai vu Shido une fois. Il avait un petit sourire victorieux. Bien sur. Ginji ma viré, t'es heureux n'est-ce pas ?? Des mèches des mes cheveux se glissent sur mon visage. Ca fait longtemps que je ne met plus de gel. ET pourtant ca fait si peu de temps. Une semain interminable passe encore. je suis fatigué. J'avance dans la ruelle étroite. Une main m'agrippe. gantée, Jackal. IL me place en face de lui et il me prend le menton entre ses doigts. je grogne. Il sourit.  
-Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant.  
il prend une meche de mes cheveux et la glisse dérriere mon oreille. ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus un gosse. si tu savais ...  
- Quel gachis....  
Et il part. Je suis seul et je souris amérement. Il a compris. Je sens quelque chose de dur dans ma poche. Je m'assois contre le mur. J'observe mes yeux bleus dans le petit miroir. Jagan...  
Ginji .....  
Ginji me sourit, on rit. On vient de réussir une mission et on se goinfre comme des porcs.  
Réveille Brutal. je me regardes encore.  
Ginji ....  
On est tout les deux dans la subaru. On discute. Ce qu'on veut, ce qu'on attend de l'avenirs, de nous, des GetBakers, de ses amis que j'était près à accepter comme les miens.  
Réveil plus brutal encore. La sueur coule sur mes tempes. Je me relève difficilement et pourtant je plonge à nouveau mes deux lacs azur dans le miroir.  
Ginji ....  
Des souvenirs, des flash-back heureux. Nous ....  
Je suffoque. je ne sais pas comment je suis parvenu jusqu'à la voiture. Je m'évanouis.

Je me reveille en sursaut et me cogne la tête contre le toit de la ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar .... non ....

Je sens le miroir entre mes cuisses. Je le prend. Jagan ....  
Je vois vaguement l'interieur d'un apparte. le notre. je nous vois. il fait nuit et on va se coucher. Je prend place dans notre lit. Je te souris et tu me souris. Il fait noir, tout s'é ....


End file.
